delugerpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Troubleshooting
This page tries to help out with troubleshooting problems on DelugeRPG __TOC__ Common Problems Home page says you have offers when you don't Visit http://www.delugerpg.com/trade/onlyoffers and the problem should go away 'Trade' and 'Release' options are missing even when the poke is not in your team Visit http://www.delugerpg.com/team/edit and click 'Save' (You will need to enable javascript for this to work) Missing Pokemon Visit http://www.delugerpg.com/offers and it should free any pokes that are stuck in a trade offer. You may also try the solution above for missing 'trade/release' options. =Other Problems= Check whether you're the only one having the problem The easiest way to check would be asking in our chatroom. The other place would be the forum. You'll have better luck in the chatroom Is everyone facing this problem? Check if this issue hasn't already been reported at the bugs thread. Please report it if it isn't. There isn't much you can do to fix it yourself. You'll just have to wait for the admin to fix it. Only some users are facing this problem, and others aren't? If all the users facing the problem use the same browser as you, this could be a browser related problem. You'll either have to wait till its fixed or try the game on a different browser. We'd like it if you reported it as well. I'm the only one having this problem This is most likely a browser issue. And theres multiple things you can try Refresh the page that is causing the problem If your problem is only happening on one page, Do Ctrl+F5 (Hold the Ctrl key and then hit F5 at the top left of your keyboard), and let the page refresh. This will cause the scripts and stylesheets to be re-downloaded. This helps if the copy in your browser is corrupted or outdated. Try the suggestions below only if this one doesn't help. Clear your browser's cache Instructions: http://www.wikihow.com/Clear-Your-Browser%27s-Cache ''-- Info: Your browser stores static content(images,stylesheets,scripts) from the sites you visit often. Clearing the cache means your browser will have to download these all over again when you next visit those sites. This shouldn't be a problem. This will usually solve visual glitches and any site features that aren't working only for you'' Make sure javascript is enabled Instructions: http://enable-javascript.com/ All modern websites make use of javascript, so its a good idea to have this enabled. Clear your browser's cookies Instructions: http://www.wikihow.com/Clear-Your-Browser%27s-Cookies Do this only for login problems. If you know how only delete sites for a particular domain, do it only for www.delugerpg.com Warning: This will log you out of all the websites you're logged into on your browser. You will have to log in again on all those sites =Cloudflare Gateway Error / Error 500= If you get this, wait for a few minutes and refresh the page. If you're getting it on every reload, come back to the site in half an hour or so We use Cloudflare to make the site faster. And most likely one of their servers closest to you is down. They usually fix it within minutes. You can check https://www.cloudflare.com/system-status to see if they're working on it